


I Miss Her Too

by ZadieWrites



Series: Thranduil Getting Over His Wife Series [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Father son relationship, Gen, Good Dad Thrandy, Lord of the Rings, Lullabies, Pre-The Hobbit, The Hobbit - Freeform, gen - Freeform, i post so sporadically, like 3000 years before the hobbit, more fluff from zadie!, no seriously this was super self-indulgent don't try to translate the song it's a mess, part 1 of what will hopefully be a Thranduil getting over his wife series, the elves of doriath are rolling in their graves, watch me butcher sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZadieWrites/pseuds/ZadieWrites
Summary: Legolas' nursery is right next to the king's chamber, and that's not an accident. Thranduil gets no sleep, but he wants to be there to protect the infant prince. But with Legolas' mother gone, the baby cries more often than usual, and it is more difficult to console the boy. Fortunately, Ada remembers an old elvish lullaby.





	I Miss Her Too

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, hopefully it's cute, I had a lot of fun but um pls excuse my awful elvish.

The loud sound of a very tiny elfling crying rang throughout the walls of Greenwood. High-pitched, and wailing. There were very few elflings currently in the kingdom that small, and Thranduil knew it was his son anyway. He could always tell his son’s voice apart even though Legolas couldn’t even talk yet. 

 

Wood, while beautiful and carvable, was not exceedingly good at cancelling noise. Which, practically was probably a good thing, because if anything ever happened to the little prince in his nursery only a room away, the king would be the first to know, but it was hard to see the practical side of things when Legolas cried so late and so often. 

 

Thranduil also wanted caretakers to have as little influence as raising Legolas, at least at the moment. With the loss of the child’s mother so near, he had welcomed the distraction of taking care of Legolas, by himself. Though it exasperated Galion that Thranduil insisted on doing it all himself. 

 

Thranduil sighed as he heard the child fussing before bursting into loud sobs again in the other room, and he got up to comfort him. Legolas’ nursery was flawlessly carved to be round, and the cornerless walls were painted with trees and leaves. Even as young as he was, an infant, he’d expressed an interest in pretty leaves and plants. This was natural, and probably had something to do with his Sindarin heritage. 

 

The child had ceased crying a bit once his father approached him. The only thing Legolas could really do yet was sit, and shakily stand up. He was currently standing in his crib, whimpering, and clutching the wooden bars of the crib for stability. 

 

Thranduil scooped him up into his arms, stroking the baby’s thin layer of golden hair. He was going to grow up to be a gorgeous elf, just like his mother. Legolas fussed and kicked his short, round little legs. 

 

He was no longer sobbing, but he wasn’t relaxed either. Legolas was bothered. 

 

“I know, I miss her too . . .” murmured Thranduil. 

 

He heard Legolas’ whimpers begin to rise in volume and Thranduil tried to think of something to prevent the child from bursting back into tears. 

 

And then he thought of something. He had a memory of a song his own father had sung to him when he was a very small child, the actual event was fragmented but for some reason the Sindarin lyrics to the song were ingrained into his memory. 

 

He began to sing the song, “Ennas a ernil, man cuia-d mi a aiglys mi i ennyn.” it’d been a very long time since he’d sang, he hadn’t sang since he’d fought with the guard as a young prince, when he would sing songs with the rest of the guards. 

 

But Legolas was an infant, he didn’t care if he was rusty, it seemed to work, immediately comforting him, and causing him to cease crying. 

 

“An hon a bor, avorn thenin, a tor of forodwaith a pan a forodrim.” though he knew the lyrics to the Ballad of the Prince of the Northmen he had no idea what it meant or if it was referring to a real person. 

 

“Dan adu thenin ernil boer ennas sedh . . .” he continued singing, as he decided to bring the child into his own chamber to sleep. 

 

By now the baby was not quite asleep but he had settled down quite a bt, resting his head on his Ada’s shoulder. Once they were inside the king’s chamber, Thranduil laid the baby down on a pillow, and laid down beside him. He felt like he could keep him safer this way anyway, and Legolas seemed to appreciate it, a tired little smile on his face. 

 

The king stroke his tiny prince’s head and whispered, “Goodnight, little leaf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure Thranduil's whole "taking care of Legolas on his own" thing only worked out for about 200 years before he let Galion help. Anyway I thought this was a great idea, hopefully you did too, feedback is always appreciated but you better not show up in that comment section just to call me out on the bad Sindarin, I know it's bad. Call me out on anything else tho. 
> 
> (PS: Thanks for reading as always)


End file.
